My Time Is Coming
by Galux
Summary: Miroku is dying and they must defeat Naraku soon. SanMir InuKag. PG13 for later chapters...
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my second InuYasha fic. There will be Sango/Miroku, Kagome/InuYasha and Sesshomaru/Kagura

My Time is Coming

Miroku sat beneath a large tree. His head resting on his left hand, cushioning his head from the tree bark. He held his right staring at it.

If we do not defeat Naraku soon, my cursed hand will suck me up. I do not want to leave this world. The only one I have ever known. Why me?

His thoughts ended when Sango came up behind him and slid down beside him. She knew also, that within the next short time, unless something was done, Miroku's hand would suck him into the void.

"Are you afraid?" She asked him, already knowing the answer she would hear.

"Yes. I wish I could get rid of this curse. But, there is a very important question I must ask of you, in case I do not live to defeat Naraku. You mean the world to me; I do not wish to hurt you. I can feel it, however that my time will come soon. I want to know that my family will live on, though I will not be here. Sango, will you bear my child? "(AN I just couldn't resist…)

As tears welled in her eyes, knowing that he was serious about everything he had just said, she replied that she would do anything for him. Even if it did involve revealing herself to the most lecherous person she had ever known. She stood up and walked away without looking at Miroku. It was too painful.

She walked down to the nearby river. She stared at the water as it was flowing calmly. She wondered what it was like to be able to flow and have no worries, fears or sadness.

Sango had lost her family and everything she had every known unexpectedly. She thought that nothing could ever be worse then to have everything you have to be taken away suddenly. But now, she realized, that to know something very important, perhaps the most important, thing would be taken away from you soon was even worse.

She sat there, so consumed in her misery, that she did not notice that someone was walking up behind her. When a hand came down on her shoulder, she turned around quickly expecting to see Miroku or maybe even Kagome standing there, but instead Sango saw the bright red clothes that were worn by InuYasha.

"Hey" InuYasha said, sounding too patient and understanding to be the rude half-demon they knew.

Without looking up, she muttered a weak "Hey". He sat down beside her and began to talk to her.

"Listen Sango, I know how you feel. You had everything taken away. Your family, your home, your life. Then when things finally seemed to be going right, someone tells you that the thing in your life that was beginning to fill your heart and let you begin to overcome your past is going to be taken away from you. In a way, this is how I feel about Kikyo and Kagome. I felt that my life was falling apart, and if I were full demon people would respect me. Kikyo showed me that power meant nothing. I began to know what happiness felt like. Then, suddenly, thanks to Naraku, Kikyo seemed to hate me more than imaginable. I began to crave power again. I was no longer whole. She had betrayed me, or so I thought. Then fifty years later, Kagome comes. I knew she was not Kikyo but slowly she began to take Kikyo's place. But after Kikyo was revived I came to the decision. Who did I want more? Kikyo or Kagome? As I thought about it, I realized that I could have neither. Eventually Kagome will have to go back to her world and Kikyo is already dead. I thought that I would finally be happy again, but then everything changed. So, my point is that, it will never get any easier, it happens."

The thought that InuYasha knew how she felt and that Miroku's time was coming, made the pain even more real. But still, thanks to InuYasha she now realized that she was not the only who felt pained, that people really did know how she felt.

"Arigatou" She said, looking up at InuYasha, with tears flowing down cheeks. They left to get back to the village and got there to find Sesshomaru, waiting to talk to InuYasha.

"I have decided that the only way to defeat Naraku is to join forces with you InuYasha. Each one of us must work together, or else nothing will be gained and everything will be lost."

"I accept your offer." And the two gangs became one, in order to defeat Naraku.

"My Lord! My Lord! Why are you not attacking your brother?Why My Lord? Why?

"Rin, we have joined forces. There is no other way. Now go play with the young fox demon."

"Yes My Lord!"

"Master Sesshomaru, are you sure this is a wise thing to do. InuYasha may hold us back."

"Do not question me Jaken. Only the combined powers of our fangs can defeat Naraku."

A Week Later 

Kagome awoke to hear soft whimpering coming from across the room. She could tell right away that it was Sango. She had never been an overly happy person but the last week it was almost impossible to even be around her. Sango rarely looked, or even talked to anyone. Miroku, stangely enough, had stopped being his usual lecherous self. Kagome, pained to think about it, knew both of them were like this for the same reason. Miroku's wind tunnel was growing larger, after it was ripped during a recent battle. The Monk was on borrowed time.

It was hard to accept that one of her closest friends would soon die, unless they defeated Naraku. It made InuYasha about as volatile as Nitro. Shippo, picking up on the mood of distress and knowing that Miroku was going to die soon made him sad and not as playful as usual. Sesshomaru said that the Monk still had time, as long as they went after Naraku soon. It was decided that in three days time, they would deliver the final assault on Naraku. All-or-Nothing. They would either defeat Naraku or die trying. This time they would not let him run nor would they. Enough was enough. This suffering was beginning to be unbearable. It was Time.

End of Chapter One. If I get enough reviews, I will continue writing…So Read and Review!


	2. Wolf Demons Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter Two: Wolf Demons Arrive

The newly instated group was beginning to think up battle plans. They would have to act fast and not waste any time defeating Naraku. Miroku could not use his Wind Tunnel, so Sango and Kirara would probably have to take care the demon armies. Kagome, with her arrows, could protect Shippo and Rin, as there was nowhere they would be safe. Jaken and Miroku would assist with getting rid of the demons and Sesshomaru and InuYasha would go in for the attack. After the demon armies were taken care of Sango would carry on to get rid of Kanna. She would then get Kohaku out of danger, then help to protect the younger ones.

Kagome was just about to return to modern times, to make lunches, when they seen a small tornado, coming their way.

"Awww..Don't tell me it's that damn Koga again." InuYasha, not even trying to conceal his displeasure. Sure enough, when it reached where they were sitting, it came to a sudden stop.

"Hi there Kagome." Koga said, walking in front of InuYasha, as though he was not there. He grabbed Kagome's hand and said. "Is this mutt," He gestured towards InuYasha, "Treating you OK?"

"Why You." InuYasha said, getting to his feet. " Let's settle this once and for he said, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome said, sick of the jealousy InuYasha at always shown towards Koga

"What did you do that for?" The half demon said, leaning on his sword.

"I was trying to stop you from killing Koga! Anyways, I am going home to make lunches" She told him, and began walking away.

"Now look what you've done!" Koga said.

"She was going to leave anyways, you mangy wolf! Now leave so we can get back to thinking of Battle Plans to defeat Naraku."

"Naraku, you say. Can be of any help?"

Before InuYasha could say anything, the more mature brother spoke,

"What do you have power-wise, that could be helpful to us?

"I have speed and strength. And of course the desire to kill that wretched Win Sorceress, Kagura! She nearly slayed my entire gang of wolf demons. I want to avenge each one of them!"

"WHAT did you just say? You wish to slay Kagura. I would never let that happen."

Before things got out of hand Sango explained the latest.

"Kagura betrayed Naraku. He still ahs her heart but she is no longer, doing everything he wishes her to do. She must be careful, however, or he will kill her. Sesshomaru here," she said smiling for the first time in a long time, "seems to have fallen for the wind sorceress."

Sesshy's cheeks turned a light pink colour and spoke,

"Meaning if your only desire is to kill Kagura, then you have no place with this group."

"I wish to defeat Naraku also, if I can join this group, then I may be able to overcome the strong feelings of hatred I feel for Kagura."

Just then, finally arriving, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku all collapsed of exhaustion into a pile. Once Ayame regained her breath, she began to ask where Kagome was and after she got the answer, she asked, if she could consider InuYasha and company friends.

"Yes, I guess so, but shut up, will ya? I want to hear everything that is going on.."

They filled them in on their current battle plans. Koga and the wolf demons(excluding Ayame), would try to fight Naraku himself, along side InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Ayame, would assist Kagome.

"And," Sango said, adding the twist to the plans, "Miroku can't use his Wind Tunnel. It had grown too much. His life is already in danger. Which is why we must act fast. We have to be ready for the final attack as soon as possible. Or else-Or else…Miroku won't make it." She said, finishing with a slight catch in her voice.

"Don't be sad for me Sango. Please, I want you to be happy. If I leave this world, you mustn't be sad, It is destiny." The Monk said, putting his arm around her. She snuggled close to him and asked to no one in particular,

"Why is life so unfair? Each time, I begin to grow close to someone, they are ripped right out of my arms." Considering less than a month ago, Sango tried to hide her feelings for Miroku, no one was used to Sango being this open.

No one answered her, but the truth was still known by all of them. Naraku's goal in life, besides getting the Shikon jewel was to make everyone's life as miserable as possible.

Kagome, returned, with lunches for everyone, including the Wolf Demons. She looked at everyone's subdued faces and knew that they had been discussing Naraku, and by another quick look at Sango and Miroku, knew that they had also talked about Miroku's curse.

They all knew, deep down, that the time they would have to defeat Naraku was approaching very quickly. Kagome cut the silence by telling them eat. She handed Shippo a lollipop, which he shared with Rin. InuYasha reached into Kagome's overly large bag and pulled out a small package.

"What are these supposed to be? Are they edible?" Holding them up to Kagome, with an utterly bewildered expression.

Looking up, and blushing slightly she grabbed them and said,

"Oh, Those are for Miroku and Sango. By the closeness of them, they are going to need them…"

END OF CHAPTER TWO! LOL I couldn't help that last little part. XD

That is a pretty short chapter…Oh Well, I will try to make the next one a little longer!

Thanks to Reviewers:

ash: LOL. I am a sucker for romantic stories too XD

El Diablo: Thanks :D..Well is this updating soon enough for you?

Bffimagine: Thanks for the advice…I find it ahrd to incorporate thought sometimes. But I will try

Vash: Thanks. It is definitely continued XD

Read and Review, Or No more story for you!


End file.
